1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device, a control method for partitioning logical memory devices and a medium embodying program for partitioning logical memory devices, and specifically, relates to a storage device which controls the propriety of partition to a computer, a control method for partitioning logical memory devices and a medium embodying program for partitioning logical memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally existed a storage device which includes a plural number of logical memory devices by agglomeration of a plural number of physical memory devices, as disk array devices which are represented by RAID (Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive/Independent Disks). In general, a plural number of computers are connected with the storage device, and a plural number of computers utilize the logical memory devices which were composed in the storage device.
When the storage device including a plural number of logical memory devices by a plural number of physical memory devices partitions the logical memory device to computers which were connected with the storage device, it has freely partitioned them without relating to properties such as performance and reliability. Consequently, it has been unable to limit the partitioning of the logical memory devices based on the condition of partition which the properties such as performance and reliability and the storage device definition.
There occur problems of the destruction of data in accordance with an erroneous operation and security in a condition in which all logical memory devices composed in the storage device are accessible from computers.
For example, there is disclosed a technique of partitioning the storage zones of a storage device from the upper hierarchy (computer and the like) of the storage device in accordance with the properties such as performance and reliability of storage and the kinds and uses of data, in JP-A-2004-13547.